This invention relates generally to the field of dispensing apparatuses and specifically to vending machines of the type for dispensing food or other articles.
Prior art vending machines have used helical coils as an article storage device. In each of these prior vending machines, each helical coil required an individual vend motor. Because of the great numbers of vend motors required in these prior art vending machines, low cost motors were used to keep the vending machines economical to produce. These low cost motors frequently needed repair or replacement. Repair of these machines has been found to be costly and dangerous due to the great number of electrical circuits encountered because of the large numbers of motors, and because the machinery is generally accessible only from the rear.
Other prior arts have employed use of an X-Y support system that employs an unstable T-shaped apparatus with a pusher type dispenser and requires either an electrical brake, solenoid or positive brake motor that stops the motor shaft mechanically. This prior art vending device utilized sensors to determine position of the dispenser and mechanical brakes to halt the dispenser at the selected position While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.
A vending machine using a single vend motor to engage and drive one of a plurality of helical coils, or other vend dispensing systems, would be an improvement. Additionally, a single vend motor mounted on a dispenser which has easy access for repair, would be a further improvement. Because only one vend motor is required, a higher quality motor, presumably needing less frequent repair, is used without compromising economical production, and would be an additional improvement. Additionally, providing a back-up vend motor within the vending machine that is easily powered by a switch to quickly replace a faulty vend motor, would provide a further improvement. Additionally, providing an I-shaped dispenser improves the stability of the dispenser during movement enabling faster movement of the dispenser to the selected position. Use of stepping motors to provide motive means along the X and Y axises simplifies the system in that the stepping motors are pre-programmed to move to a certain position in response to specific selected alpha numeric keys. Because the dispenser moves back to a xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d position immediately after each vend, the alpha numeric keys send the dispenser to the selected helical coil, or other storage device, consistently. Additionally, providing a dispenser that uses no mechanical brake but rather utilizes a stepping motor simplifies the system and makes it more economical both to manufacture and to repair.
The present invention is directed to a vending machine that satisfies these needs for a vending machine that is economical to produce and operate and is easy to repair when repair is needed. Such a vending machine having features of the present invention comprises a coordinate selectable vending machine having a cabinet, a plurality of helical coils or other article support means, a dispenser having a single vend motor and a generally I-shaped support. Once in position adjacent the selected article storage mechanism, means for docking the dispenser with the selected article storage mechanism are provided. A single vend motor, mounted on the dispenser, actuates the selected vend dispensing system for driving engagement of the selected article storage mechanism dispensing the selected article. A plurality of helical coils or shelves are positioned generally horizontally within the cabinet as supporting means for receiving articles to be dispensed. An easily accessible single vend motor, mounted for movement on a dispenser within said cabinet, is provided for actuating a pre-determined helical coil to dispenser an article. Means are provided for moving the vend motor carrying dispenser to a position adjacent a selected helical coil. A vend motor, mounted on said dispenser, actuates the selected vend dispensing system for driving engagement of the selected article storage mechanism dispensing the selected article. Actuation means actuates each stepping motor moving the vend motor carrying dispenser to a predetermined position. Once in position, additional actuation means actuates the vend motor of the dispenser that in turn rotate the selected helical coil dispensing the article.
A solenoid urges the dispenser from a first, out-of-the-way position to a second, engaged, position in contact with a selected vend dispensing system such that actuation of the dispenser engages and actuates the selected vend dispensing system for dispensing the selected article. A conveyor carries the dispensed article to a bin for collection by the purchaser.
A coordinate selectable vending machine having a cabinet, an LED and a storage system having a plurality of article storage mechanisms, a single dispenser mounted for movement in an X-Y axis within the vending machine, and means for actuating a selected article storage mechanism for vending the selected article. Means are provided for moving the dispenser to a position adjacent the selected article storage mechanism as indicated by the micro control panel. A pair of stepping motors, which need no mechanical brakes, are utilized as means for moving the vend motor carrying dispenser mounted for movement on a generally I-shaped support. This I-shaped support moves along a horizontal track along the bottom of the vending machine. The I-shaped support is also supported and stabilized at a proximal end by a horizontal bar. The vend motor, mounted on the dispenser, is moved in response to electronic signals from a micro control panel. Once in position, a solenoid urges the vend motor, mounted on the dispenser, into engagement with the selected helical coil and the helical coil is rotated resulting in vending of the selected article. Movement of the dispenser is directed by the micro control panel.